


distraction

by netsirhc



Series: home [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft!Bon, That's it, hello i don't know how to tag, it's just them being super adorable cuties, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsirhc/pseuds/netsirhc
Summary: The boys take a much needed study break.





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Ao No Exorcist universe. Sadly. 
> 
> Also, the writer has a terrible love for italics, apologies.

Ryuji has always prided himself on his education. His focus was solely on his studies and how to become the best exorcist he could be. After the Blue Night, he swore to defeat Satan and he was damn set on achieving that goal, no matter the cost. He wanted to prove himself and restore his temple to its former glory, one demon at a time. And he was going to.

 

Studying was never an issue for him. Yeah, it was boring. _Yeah_ , he could be doing something that he _wanted_ to do instead. But in order to become a great exorcist and achieve his goal, studying was a must.

 

But _dammit_ if the son of Satan himself wasn’t making it hard to remember _why_ he needed to study, as ironic as it was.

 

“Rin, I swear to God. If you don’t _stop_ whining and just do your fucking homework then I will literally punch you.”

 

A whine came from the heap on Rin’s bed, buried beneath textbooks and pillows and _if that’s a manga book, Ryuji will kick the half demon into next Tuesday._ “But we’ve been at it for _hours,_ Ryuji.  _Hours_ …” Ryuji couldn’t help but smirk slightly as Rin threw his head back against the wall with a loud _clunk_ and a curse.

 

Rin _was_ right, though. They had been working on their homework for their regular classes and cram school for a couple of hours now and while it didn’t bother Ryuji in the slightest, he could tell that Rin was a little more perturbed at their non stop studying. Especially on a sunny Saturday.

 

Ryuji sighed, nodding before closing his book. “ _Fine_ . A five minute break.” At his words, Rin looked up and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Ryuji could see the gears in Rin’s head turn as he tries to think of what he could do for their break. The older teen narrowed his eyes slightly as he pushed a hand through his hair. “ _Five minutes, Rin._ ” He said sharply as he set a timer for five minutes on his phone before swiveling in Rin’s desk chair slightly to face the half demon.

 

Since their first date the week prior, Ryuji felt more at ease with Rin even before he was exposed to his fellow classmates. They would sneak glances towards one another during cram classes and stop to chat to each other if they ran into each other during their normal school hours. It was simple and yeah, Ryuji liked it but…

 

He liked kissing Rin more. A lot more.

 

As much as his bravado armor would like to deny, Rin brought out the softer side of Ryuji. The softer side that wanted to hold hands with Rin while walking to class or kiss until they’re a giggling mess. He wanted all of that and more. It sometimes scared him a little bit, though. He wasn’t used to all of these emotions fluttering around his being. He had always made his focus his education and exorcist training, leaving no time for romance. Which he didn’t mind, until he started crushing on Rin.

 

They had yet to have _the talk_ yet and it was stressing Ryuji out. Of course, it wasn’t all Rin’s fault seeing as he was just as reluctant to talk about the fact that they weren’t exclusive or dating.

 

_What if he’s changed his mind?_

 

The thought had ran through his mind, leaving a cold chill in its wake, multiple times in the last week. It plagued him by every passing day and _dammit_ all Ryuji wanted to do was kiss the damn fool again.

 

A groan pulled Ryuji out of his inner turmoil, his eyes softening in amusement as Rin didn’t seem very happy with the prospect of only five minutes to settle his tired brain cells. “What the _hell_ can I do in five minutes? That’s not a long enough break…” The last of his words were shook with a whine that even had Ryuji chuckling.

 

“If you take a long break, you won’t want to go back to studying. You’ll just want a longer break.” Ryuji answered, leaning back in the desk chair slightly to stretch out his stiff joints. His face relaxed in relief at the audible _crack_ and stood up to stretch his legs. He snorted at Rin’s look of disbelief and allowed a soft laugh to fall from his lips. “Don’t look at me like that. I know what I’m talking about. Just...just find something…” He shrugged as he tried to find the right words. “...distracting to help give your brain a break.”

 

After a moment of silence, Ryuji turned back to sink back in the desk chair. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he followed his normal “brain break” routine. His fingers combed back into his hair, halting at the back of his head as he cradled it while he exhaled. The mantra in his head hummed as he worked to clear his mind to help “heal” the overworked brain cells.

 

_Clear your mind._

  
  


_Clear your mind._

  
  


_Clear your mind._

  
  


_Clear your-_

  


A sudden pressure on his legs interrupted his thought process and his brow furrowed as the pressure moved to his shoulders and neck. _Huh._ This exercise usually did the opposite for his relaxation but it didn’t feel like _tension..._

 

Ryuji was slammed back to Earth when he felt a soft brushing against the nape of his neck along with the slight tug of his hair that hung against it. His eyes shot open to see Rin’s smiling face and it took him a moment to process that Rin was sitting on his lap.

 

Rin was _sitting_ on his lap.

 

_Rin_ was _sitting_ on his _lap._

 

He felt the hot blush burn against his neck as it rushed towards his cheeks to dust them accordingly. “Ah...uh, Rin? What are ya doing?” He asked lamely, trying to calm his fast beating heart.

 

Rin was quiet for a moment, searching the older teens face before he leaned in closer. Ryuji could feel his thumb rub circles on the side of his neck and his damn heart faltered again. A soft smile painted against Rin’s lips and Ryuji could feel his own mirror the image, waiting for what he thought--what he hoped--would come next.

 

“Taking a break.”

 

Before he could voice his confusion or throw out a teasing retort, Ryuji could feel Rin’s lips soft against his and he knew that this was his new favorite thing to do when taking a break from studying.

 

His arms fell from where they were previously frozen to rest on Rin’s slender hips as Ryuji melted into the kiss. It was slow and comfortable, like the feeling of dozing off to take a nap. His heart was beating a mile a minute but it felt like everything else was moving in slow motion. The steady yet soft breath of Rin. The blood coursing through his veins even seemed to slow in order to see the beauty in the kiss.

 

God, was every kiss going to feel this way? Was every kiss that he shared with Rin going to make his heart wanna stop _and_ beat so fast it could burst at the same time? Was every kiss going to make Ryuji crave more and more of the sweet kisses that Rin seems to be _so damn good_ at giving?

 

He hoped so.

 

Ryuji didn’t know how long they were stuck in an embrace, tight against each other as they slowly explored each other with kisses. He didn’t know how long it was until he heard the timer he set for five minutes go off somewhere on the desk.

 

He could feel Rin pulling away, reluctant as his fingers continued to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. Before he even thought about how strict he was on Rin about _only five minutes_ or about how much more homework he needed to get done or the pile of Rin’s work that was still laid hazardously on his bed or about his passion for his education in order to defeat Satan...before he thought about _any_ of that, he pulled Rin back in to meet his lips with a sharp intake of breath which was met with same gusto. His hand blindly searched for his phone to click the snooze button on the side and he chuckled into their joined lips as his heart leapt with adrenaline.

 

“Five more minutes won’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took forever to update and I'm sorry it's not too long! But I just wanted to do some cutesy stuff because we may start getting into some *ahem* angsty/dark stuff soon. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support and if you want to request some cutesy, filler type things the boys could do feel free to comment! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
